Robert Ellis
|profession = Operative, National Security Agency Adviser, Senate Special Defense Appropriations Committee Senior Civilian Intelligence Coordinator, Army-DoD Soldier, Delta Force |marital = Twice divorced |spouse = Amber Kay Ellis (ex-wife) Consuela Reyes-Ellis (ex-wife) |status = Deceased |deathcause = Strangled by Andre Drazen's mercenary |actor = Wade Andrew Williams |season = 1 |firstseenepisode = 2:00 PM - 3:00 PM |lastseenepisode = 3:00 PM - 4:00 PM |appearances = 24 |caption = Ellis talks to Jack and Palmer on the phone |fullname = Robert Ellis |deathdate = Day 1: 2:59pm }} Robert "Bob" Ellis was a floating NSA operative, who helped plan Operation Nightfall, a covert mission that was sanctioned to kill a Balkan war criminal named Victor Drazen. During the events of Day 1, Ellis worked with Jack Bauer and Senator David Palmer. He was assassinated shortly after he began to work with them. History Before Day 1 Robert Ellis was born forty-six years before Day 1 in Brownsville, Texas. He graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Theology from Fordham University, and later with a Master of Science in Criminal Psychology from Georgetown University. At some point, Ellis served in the United States Army, specifically in the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment (better known as Delta Force), taking part in classified operations in Haiti, Kosovo, Cuba, and Nicaragua. Eventually, Ellis left the service and became a Senior Civilian Intelligence Coordinator for the Army with the Department of Defense, as well as an adviser to the Senate Special Defense Appropriations Committee. It was during this time that Senator David Palmer contacted him to plan and execute the assassination of Serbian warlord Victor Drazen. Ellis coordinated Jack Bauer's six-man team in the mission, code-named Operation Nightfall, which not only resulted in the deaths of most of Bauer's teammates, but failed to kill Drazen. Two years later, at the time of Day 1, Ellis was working as a floating NSA operative in New Orleans. He had also occasionally consulted on CTU missions, including Operation Proteus in 2000 and Operation Pinstripe in 2001. Day 1 During the events of Day 1, Ellis was stationed in New Orleans. An assassination plot was made on Senator Palmer, the first African-American with a shot at the presidency. Bauer was arrested for being involved in the assassination attempt, and he managed to escape from the FBI. After Jack rescued his wife and daughter, he turned himself over to Alberta Green. Senator Palmer demanded to speak with Jack after he was taken into custody. After Palmer learned about Ira Gaines and Jack's family being kidnapped, Jack and Palmer were able to find a connection. They called Ellis, who told them that they were both involved in Operation Nightfall. Palmer managed to get Jack reinstated as the Director of CTU Los Angeles and Jack worked with Ellis for the remainder of the hour. With help from Milo Pressman, Ellis was able to find new intelligence that suggested Andre Drazen was behind the assassination plot on Palmer. The senator had to return to his campaign, so he left Jack and Ellis alone to work together. As Ellis used the restroom, he was assassinated with a garrote. Jack tried to call him back, but when he couldn't get in touch with him, he contacted Agent Watson at CTU New Orleans. CTU discovered Ellis dead in the bar and they weren't able to identify the killer. Dossier *Age: 46 *Birthplace: Brownsville, Texas Covert Operations *Operation Pinstripe, 2001, Adviser *Operation Proteus, 2000, Adviser *Classified Special Operations in Haiti, Kosovo, Cuba, and Nicaragua Experience *CTU, Adviser *National Security Agency, Special Operative *Senate Special Defense Appropriations Committee, Adviser *Department of Defense, U.S. Army Senior Civilian Intelligence Coordinator Education *Master of Science, Criminal Psychology, Georgetown University *Bachelor of Arts, Theology, Fordham University Military *U.S. Army Special Forces *U.S. Army First Special Operational Detachment Team, Delta Personal *Twice Divorced - Amber Kay Ellis, Consuela Reyes-Ellis Quotes Gallery JackEllisPhone.jpg|Ellis talks to Jack Bauer, Senator Palmer, and Milo Pressman over the phone. RobertEllisNightfall.jpg|Ellis during 24: Nightfall Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:TV show characters Category:24 characters Category:Heroes Category:Federal agents Category:Spies Category:Characters with military experience Category:Deceased characters